


In his arms for a night

by LindenTeaWithHoney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Drunk Sex, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindenTeaWithHoney/pseuds/LindenTeaWithHoney
Summary: Iwaizumi was kissing him. He was leaning forward and kissing Oikawa with his eyes closed. And Oikawa, well there really wasn’t much he could do. If Iwaizumi kissed him then that meant he had wanted to kiss him and Oikawa had no choice but to kiss back. He had been fantasising about it for far too long not to jump at the chance when it presented itself.Or: After a night out, Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s inhibitions are looser than usually leading them to a passionate night and some unexpected consequences in the morning.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	In his arms for a night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zykaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zykaria/gifts).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you will like the fic.  
> I also wanna say thank you to wonderful Azidy who helped me correct the mistakes <3

Oikawa unlocked the door and pulled Iwaizumi who stumbled slightly after him. He turned on the lamp next to his bed and saw Iwaizumi flinch at the sudden light out of the corner of his eye. Oikawa hoped that would help him clear his head a bit and left for the bathroom to shower before going to sleep. He wished Iwaizumi would do the same because he reeked of alcohol, but when he came back from the bathroom to their shared college dorm, it was obvious Iwaizumi had other plans. Or rather, no plans at all, seeing how he was shirtless, half lying on the bed with his head buried in the pillow and his shoelaces only half-undone.

Oikawa sighed, and walked to him to untie the shoelaces completely so they can both go to their beds as soon as possible. However, under closer inspection, it appeared half-undone was an overestimation of Iwaizumi’s drunken abilities, as what greeted Oikawa instead was a tangled mess. When he started fumbling with his best friend’s boots, Iwaizumi stirred slightly and turned his head to the side so he could look at Oikawa. He blinked his eyes sleepily, probably trying to get his vision back in focus.

His hair was a mess from all the times he had run his fingers through it during the evening and his arms and back were still very much naked. Oikawa couldn’t see much of his front since Iwaizumi had draped himself over the bed, but he’d seen it enough times to know what it looked like and that didn’t help his case one bit. He looked entirely too good for someone who couldn’t even get himself in bed on his own.

“’ikawa” his murmured name and sleepy eyes indicated that Iwaizumi had in fact managed to fall asleep in a few minutes that Oikawa had spent in the bathroom.

“What‘re you doin’?”

“I’m helping you get your boots off, Iwa-chan, since someone was too drunk to get them off by themselves.”

Iwaizumi blinked a few more times and slowly put his hands under his chest to push himself up and now he was sitting on the bed looking down at Oikawa, who was kneeling on the floor with Iwaizumi’s still remaining boot in his lap, trying to untangle the laces as soon as possible, and suddenly he wasn’t sure if this had been such a smart idea. He had imagined himself in an entirely too similar position and yet so completely, utterly different. It made something deep inside him twist with too many things he didn’t want to name, so he moved his gaze back down to the foot he was currently doing his best to free. It took a few moments longer than Oikawa would have liked, but finally he managed to take the boot off and put it next to its pair.

“There, all done.”

He would usually bother to make his voice more cheery to make sure Iwaizumi wouldn’t bother him for the rest of the evening trying to figure out what’s wrong. Right now though, they were both too sleepy to bother and Iwaizumi most likely too drunk to notice anything unusual.

Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi’s ankle that was still in his hand and was just about to get up when he felt a hand on the side of his face. His breath hitched and before he had a chance to really think about it, he moved his eyes up so they met Iwaizumi’s. His pupils were blown so wide in the scarce lighting of the room that Oikawa couldn’t see any of the usual olive green. It was a sight to see.

The thumb on his face started moving slowly and way too gently, and it made Oikawa afraid to move, but made him realise he had stopped breathing so he exhaled shakily and, against his better judgment, closed his eyes and leaned into the hand cupping his cheek.

Whatever this was Oikawa decided he was _not_ going to question it. He had no idea what was happening but he was going to enjoy the tender touch while it lasted. After all, it’s something he’d been dreaming about for a few years now, maybe it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it was close enough, most importantly it was who he wanted.

Oikawa heard the bed creaking and suddenly there was a soft brush of lips against his own. His eyes flew open and he froze because as disbelieving as it was, his eyes still confirmed the only explanation there was, Iwaizumi was kissing him. He was leaning forward and kissing Oikawa with his eyes closed. And Oikawa, well there really wasn’t much he could do. If _Iwaizumi_ kissed _him_ then that meant he had wanted to kiss him and Oikawa had no choice but to kiss back. He had been fantasising about it for far too long not to jump at the chance when it presented itself. When Iwaizumi was the one who initiated it.

Iwaizumi seemed to get more confident when Oikawa’s lips started moving together with his and he licked into Oikawa’s mouth. Now both of his hands were on Oikawa’s face, pulling him up on the bed until he was sitting on top of his childhood best friend’s lap and Oikawa would’ve mentally kicked himself for that train of thought, except it was almost impossible to think about anything that wasn’t Iwaizumi. The way he was hungrily kissing Oikawa, the way his hands were sliding down his sides, the way Oikawa had to grab onto his shoulders when he had been pulled onto his lap. Grab onto his very naked shoulders which made it so easy to let his fingers wonder further to his neck and back and feel his muscles, which he had spent so much time pretending not to stare at, move in time with his arms moving further down and grabbing onto Oikawa’s hips.

And _oh god-_

He was straddling Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi was holding him there secure, and kissing him with more and more heat. Then his hands started to wonder beneath Oikawa’s shirt and Oikawa couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him. At the sound, Iwaizumi pulled the setter closer before resuming exploring the soft skin of his back. The kissing was becoming more and more sloppy but Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to care, too lost in the high he felt from the tongue licking the top of his mouth and curling around his own.

It had always seemed like Iwaizumi burned a few degrees hotter than Oikawa. Now, when his warm hands touched Oikawa as if he wanted this just as much as Oikawa did, it made his skin burn with pleasure and his hips rolled downwards almost of their own accord. The fraction made him break the kiss with a gasp and he could hear Iwaizumi’s corresponding groan, which only spurred him to grind his hips once again, this time Iwaizumi met him with an upward roll of his hips and it felt so good, so much better when both of them were moving.

Iwaizumi was mouthing and sucking at his throat, probably leaving a mark that would stay there for days to follow.

They kept rolling their hips in sync until Iwaizumi started pulling at Oikawa’s shirt, signalling he wanted it gone and Oikawa gladly provided. He was pretty sure there was nothing he would refuse right now as long as Iwaizumi kept touching and kissing him.

And then Iwaizumi was flipping them over so Oikawa was lying on the bed and the burning lips found his own once more. Iwaizumi’s sure fingers were travelling up and down his chest, slowing when they found Oikawa’s nipples and started playing with them and squeezing them until another moan broke free from Oikawa. Iwaizumi replaced the fingers on one nipple with his mouth and suddenly it got impossibly warm when his hot tongue kept flicking over his nipple and sucking it. Oikawa was gasping more than he would like to admit and running his hands over Iwaizumi’s muscled arms like it was the only thing keeping him sane. When Iwaizumi let go of his nipples, he continued kissing his way down Oikawa’s body. He left kisses on his chest, before he moved more down to his stomach with more kisses there and he was still going lower, kissing and licking at Oikawa’s navel and why Oikawa never imagined he’d like that, but here he was, gasping once again, his hands grasping Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Iwaizumi didn’t stop there either, he kept kissing down towards Oikawa’s pants and his fingers were digging into Oikawa’s hips.

With Iwaizumi so close, Oikawa wanted everything Iwaizumi would give him and a small whine like a plea for more left his lips, “Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi looked at him, his eyes dark with something Oikawa couldn’t be bothered to decipher. He slowly sat up between Oikawa’s legs and hooked his fingers under Oikawa’s waistband, all the while not breaking eye contact.

“Is this okay?”

His voice was rough with more than just alcohol and Oikawa couldn’t find his own voice, too lost in the dark eyes stuck to his own, so he just nodded and right away, Iwaizumi was unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them together with his underwear down his thighs.

All of a sudden, the eyes were gone, there were lips on top of his dick, and Oikawa was not ready for the gasp that tore from his throat, far louder than any before had been. Iwaizumi looked up at him, a smug grin spreading across his face before he was moving and taking Oikawa in his mouth. He slowly lowered his head so he could take more of him and Oikawa let out a shuddering breath.

Iwaizumi’s mouth was beautiful and hot around his dick and he worked his tongue around him in a way that had him twisting the sheets in his hands. He wanted so badly to reach over and grasp the ruffled spikes of Iwaizumi’s hair in his fingers, but that seemed too dangerous. It would be too easy to make Iwaizumi move the way he wanted him to. He would rather enjoy everything Iwaizumi chose to give him willingly. Therefore, the sheets were safer.

Iwaizumi was bobbing his head up and down slowly, every time taking more and more until Oikawa was lightheaded. His pace was getting steadily faster, driving Oikawa closer and closer to the edge. Until he was glad for Iwaizumi’s hands on his hips, because he was positive he’d otherwise start fucking his mouth already.

It was getting hard to control his body and noises that were leaving his lips, so he resigned himself to throwing his head back against the pillow. Watching Iwaizumi do this for him would finish him off way too soon so he was better off not looking. He was enjoying himself way too much for it to be done sooner than necessary.

Nevertheless, as much as he wanted this to last, Iwaizumi took almost all of him in his mouth at this point, moving one of his hands from his hip, and the fingers wrapped around the rest of him were working together with his mouth and Oikawa could feel himself tipping towards the edge.

“Iwa–Iwa-chan, I’m gonna-”

Oikawa barely got the warning out through his gasps before Iwaizumi was moving off of him. Oikawa felt frustrated at the loss, but the gaze in Iwaizumi’s eyes could only be described as hungry and wanting and Oikawa didn’t know what to make of it before Iwaizumi was leaning over him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He was licking into his mouth, his tongue pressing at the top of his mouth and going over the back of his teeth. And then he was biting Oikawa’s lip and nibbling at his earlobe and Oikawa was getting lost in all the sensations when a hot breath reached his ear.

“Can I fuck you?”

Oikawa moaned loudly. “Yes, _yes_ , please.”

Iwaizumi groaned at his reply and pressed his hips to Oikawa’s own and Oikawa then realised he had completely forgotten Iwaizumi still had his pants on, and that his own clothing was for that matter still pooled around his knees. He made quick work of that when Iwaizumi got up, kicking them off himself.

He turned to look at Iwaizumi who was already half out of his own jeans. He licked his lips, he could see the bulge where Iwaizumi’s cock was straining against his underwear before those were off too and it stood free and the sight went straight to Oikawa’s own making him shuffle a bit impatiently on the bed. When he looked up at Iwaizumi’s face, he realised Iwaizumi was already looking back at him and that he had seen him stare. Rather than to think about that or the look Iwaizumi was giving him, he decided to address a different matter.

“Do you have condoms?” he asked.

This appeared to make Iwaizumi spring back to motion as he nodded his head, “Yes,” and moved towards bedhead, “in the cupboard.”

He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom before he walked back and settled himself between Oikawa’s thighs. He first kissed Oikawa’s hip and pressed opened mouthed kisses to it before he moved lower to his thighs. He wasn’t only kissing anymore, but also licking and sucking on the soft skin there. Suddenly, Oikawa felt a wet finger circling his entrance and really, the fact that he hadn’t realised when Iwaizumi had slicked his fingers with lube only showed how distracting any and every little thing Iwaizumi did was to him.

The finger slowly pushed inside him and Oikawa absolutely loved the feeling, but he wanted more, even if he knew he’d have to wait to adjust for a bit. Fortunately, Iwaizumi noticed how readily Oikawa had accepted his finger, so soon he added another.

Slowly he worked them in and out of Oikawa and spread them apart to ready him better. Oikawa started to move his hips in rhythm with Iwaizumi’s fingers, fucking himself on them. It wasn’t long before Iwaizumi added a third finger and this time Oikawa felt a slight stretch and stilled his movements until he got used to the feeling. Iwaizumi kept working him though, pushing his fingers along his sides in a steady rhythm. Before he knew it Oikawa’s hips started moving again and Iwaizumi was curling his fingers, pushing them deeper until he hit a spot that made Oikawa cry out loudly.

He was pulling his finger out and before Oikawa even really had time to miss them or complain, Iwaizumi was slowly pushing in Oikawa who felt like his breath was punched out of him. The stretch was just a bit too much, he needed time to get used to it, and it felt like Iwaizumi could read his thoughts because he stilled for a moment, watching Oikawa, hands trembling on either side of his head as if he was barely holding himself back.

“Say when.”

Oikawa wished he could keep this memory of Iwaizumi forever. His hair dishevelled and eyes solely focused on him. He looked positively delectable. Oikawa took a few deep breaths feeling himself relax with each one and then he was nodding his head.

Iwaizumi started to move and it wasn’t like Oikawa had been imagining, but the fast movements of Iwaizumi’s hips were perfect all the same. He pulled out a bit before pushing back in, continuing to go a bit deeper with every thrust. His pace was rapid and at the edge of what Oikawa could handle and it was driving him mad.

He wrapped his leg around the small of Iwaizumi’s back so he would have better access and could get deeper inside him. It worked perfectly, Iwaizumi was filling him even more, and Oikawa’s breathing was getting ragged.

He was sliding his hands over Iwaizumi’s back that were slick with sweat, feeling his muscles moving under his fingertips. He had always known he liked Iwaizumi’s muscles, but he had never thought he’d love feeling them with his hands even more than he loved looking at them. He never wanted to take his hands away. He wanted to keep exploring until he knew every curve of his spine and every dip on his back, but instead he moved his hands under Iwaizumi so he could feel his well-defined abs as well.

Iwaizumi was sucking at his neck again, no doubt leaving more marks he’ll have to hide with a concealer later. Usually he wasn’t pleased when his partners would leave marks over him as he found them distasteful. However, he couldn’t bring himself to care when Iwaizumi was the one making them. Even found himself enjoying it when his mouth was replaced with a warm tongue, soothing the sensitive skin.

He knew he was making all kinds of lustful noises, but he really couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Iwaizumi and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Iwaizumi groaned into his mouth, his hips stuttering just a bit out of rhythm when Oikawa pulled on his dark hair. It made Oikawa’s pulse quicken when he realised Iwaizumi liked that. Just to make sure his theory was correct, he pulled on Iwaizumi’s spikes and was greeted with a pleased hum this time. The sound resonated through Iwaizumi’s chest all the way to his lips still connected to Oikawa’s own. He opened his eyes, wanting to see how Iwaizumi’s face looked like now. He could see the slight frown in his eyebrows and it would’ve made him smile, because of course he would still frown even while having sex, except he was too far gone. His tongue dancing with Iwaizumi’s and their bodies moving faster and faster.

Oikawa was sure he would have trouble sitting up tomorrow, but the pleasant stretch, the excruciating pace and the too familiar face above his own made it more than worth it, made him forget about any consequences at all. He was completely and utterly lost in the moment.

Then Iwaizumi’s cock brushed against that sensitive spot inside Oikawa and he screamed. This seemed to spur Iwaizumi on, as he adjusted the angle of his hips a bit so he could get to it better and now when he hit it, it was spot on.

“Oh _god–_ Iwa-chan, _yes, there!_ ”

He basically had no control over the words leaving his lips at this point.

He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, clinging to him as he pounded at the same spot repeatedly, meeting him with his own hips rolling further down in answer. Iwaizumi’s fingers were digging into the thigh that was wrapped around him, holding it secure and pulling Oikawa closer at the same time.

“Iwa-cha- _ah_ \- please”

He was so _close_ from the pleasure Iwaizumi made him feel inside. His head was thrown back against the pillow and even though his eyes were closed, he could see a spectrum of colours swirling behind his lids. But he needed more. He needed more of Iwaizumi. Most of all he needed something that would bring him release so he reached down with his hand only to have Iwaizumi growl in his ear as his own hand grabbed Oikawa’s by the wrist and pinned it above, next to his head.

He whined, “ _Please_ \- I’m close, I _need_ -” the rest of what he was going to say was lost to a long lewd moan when a hand wrapped around his cock.

Iwaizumi slowly worked his hand up and pressed his thumb over Oikawa’s tip, spreading precum that had already started leaking. Iwaizumi’s hand moving in time with their hips felt fucking _great_. The rhythm they had both fallen into seemed to disappear as his hips stuttered and he wasn’t thinking about how _right_ it felt to be moving like this with Iwaizumi, instead only seeking out his own pleasure.

Iwaizumi’s head was leaning at Oikawa’s collarbone where he was breathing heavily and gasping just like Oikawa was. Even though he didn’t say anything, it seemed that he was close to his own climax and that only made Oikawa fall harder and moan louder.

It didn’t take more than a few twists of Iwaizumi’s wrist for the feeling that had been steadily building inside Oikawa to reach a point where there was no more room to build and Oikawa spilt over Iwaizumi’s hand with a violent shudder of his body and his mouth fell open in a silent yell. He could feel himself clench around Iwaizumi whose thrusts were getting more desperate now. That seemed to do it for Iwaizumi though.

He was giving deep, deliberate thrusts as he also found what he had been looking for. His teeth clenched on Oikawa’s shoulder and he was moaning around it as he was riding out the last of his own high. After his hips slowed to a stop, his jaw slowly released the shoulder he had been biting and he collapsed on top of Oikawa, seemingly not caring or forgetting about the cum that was smearing both of their chests.

Oikawa felt liquid and his body was completely lax, just like Iwaizumi’s who was draped over him. They just lied there for a while and Oikawa got scared that Iwaizumi fell asleep like this. Now, Oikawa would love to just stay like this forever, with Iwaizumi’s welcome weight on top of him, but he also knew he would regret it dearly in the morning when his skin would be sticky with dried cum and sweat.

He was just about to try shaking Iwaizumi to check if he was actually asleep when he shifted and slowly pulled out of Oikawa who groaned at the feeling, and moved slightly so he wasn’t lying on top of him anymore. Oikawa missed the feeling of fullness inside of him, but he made himself sit up slowly. He looked back at Iwaizumi sprawled across the bed and realised he would be the one doing most of the cleaning, seeing as Iwaizumi was already half on his way to sleep. He was still awake enough to go willingly when Oikawa made a move to roll him over and Oikawa was thankful. He was sure he could do it himself if Iwaizumi had passed out, but Oikawa felt spent and this made it a lot easier.

He was looking at Oikawa with a dazed, yet intense stare. It made something in Oikawa pull and twist and all he knew was that no one but Iwaizumi could make him feel that way.

“You’re so fucking perfect.”

It was whispered so softly, Oikawa wondered if he had imagined it, but Iwaizumi was still staring at him and for some reason that convinced him it was real. It made him melt and at the same time feel completely and utterly lost because Iwaizumi never said things like that. Not to Oikawa. He was always there for him and took care of him, but in his own brute way. He didn’t know what to do now when the words he dreamed about were finally there and yet he didn’t dare to hope. Maybe Iwaizumi said that to everyone he slept with. The thought caused a painful sting to his heart and he decided not to think about the words. It would be better to just push them to the corner of his brain and forget about them for now. He was too exhausted to deal with that too. He could figure it out come morning.

He diverted his eyes from Iwaizumi’s and busied himself with the clean-up instead. He threw the condom in their trash and went to the bathroom to fetch the wet wipes he had there. He used them to clean the white sticky substance off Iwaizumi. He could feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him the whole time and was thankful when he finished. He helped Iwaizumi to get in bed and left to shower without another word.

As much as he loved physical activities, be it volleyball or sex, he hated the feeling of sweat cooling off on his skin. He stepped under a spray of hot water, not bothering to keep his head dry. His locks were sticking to his forehead anyways, which indicated it would be better off if he washed his hair as well. As much as he appreciated the water running down his skin, he was too drained to stay in the shower longer than necessary.

When he exited the bathroom, he debated for a moment weather to sleep in his own bed or Iwaizumi’s, but settled on Iwaizumi’s. It really wasn’t much of a choice when he couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi again. He wasn’t sure what tonight meant for them, but he was sure that he would not pass up on the opportunity to sleep curled up next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi whose eyes were closed and who looked surprisingly vulnerable. He wasn’t certain if that was exactly what it was, but he couldn’t remember the last time when he had seen him looking this open and relaxed.

He got settled in the bed next to Iwaizumi and slowly tucked himself to Iwaizumi’s side. He downright swooned when Iwaizumi’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer until he was basically half lying on his chest. His heart warmed at the gesture and he fell asleep feeling content. The last thought swimming in his head before he was overwhelmed with darkness, floating around without his permission.

_You’re so fucking perfect._

\-------

Oikawa woke up with sunlight in his eyes, which only made him squeeze them shut tighter and nuzzle his head into the pillow. Except he realised it wasn’t a pillow under his head, upon hearing a hum resonating in his ear. He froze for a second, before he opened his eyes again, wearily, and saw he was in fact lying on someone’s chest. All at once, last night’s events caught up to him. He couldn’t do anything to stop a small smile overtaking his lips. He snuggled closer once again and enjoyed the warmth that Iwaizumi was radiating.

Unfortunately, and to many people’s surprise, he was a morning type and Iwaizumi was very much not one. Oikawa concluded it would probably be for the best to get up and do his morning chores rather than to wait for Iwaizumi to wake up. As tempting as the idea was, it would throw off his whole schedule and Oikawa didn’t want to deal with that.

First thing he always did after waking up was brushing his teeth and this morning was exception only in the sense that he made sure to get dressed first, and only then proceeded with brushing his teeth. Next, he put on his facemask and moved around the bedroom to lower the blinds.

Iwaizumi liked to sleep in, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be woken up and if that happened, Oikawa would have to suffer the rest of the day, listening to Iwaizumi grumpily complain about how he didn’t get enough sleep and for some reason the blame always fell on Oikawa. He didn’t want to risk it, especially not with how many drinks Iwaizumi had had last night. He would definitely have a hangover with or without enough sleep, but why make it worse than it had to be. He had no desire to deal with Iwaizumi who would for sure be insufferable, in later scenario.

He cleaned up the rest of room as well. Picked up their clothes tossed randomly around the room and threw it into the laundry basket. He put the lube back into the drawer Iwaizumi had pulled it out of the evening before, and after a bit of searching found the condom wrapping on the floor, for some reason closer to his own bed than Iwaizumi’s, and disposed it into a trash bin. He was done relatively fast, which worked perfectly as it was just about time to take off the facemask.

He settled himself on top of his bed and opened his phone to text back some of his teammates and friends from college. He pulled his laptop into his lap and decided to work on some homework he had due.

It took a couple more hours before the pile of blankets on Iwaizumi’s bed finally stirred and a groan could be heard coming from somewhere underneath it. At some point, during Oikawa’s studying, Iwaizumi had managed to pull the covers over his head until he was completely out of sight. Now, he poked his head through and groaned again. A wicked smile spread over Oikawa’s lips.

“Look who’s finally up.” He said in a sing-song voice, taking more pleasure than was probably necessary in making Iwaizumi regret his life choices, this time specifically, late night drinking.

“Oh, shut up, Shittykawa,” he rasped slowly, “last thing I need right now is your high-pitched voice.”

Oikawa gasped way too dramatically at that, faking an insult. “I guess you also don’t need the water and medicine I left next to your bed, now do you?”

He raised his eyebrow and made a move as if he was going to get up and take those away. Iwaizumi lunged towards the cupboard at that and a moment later grasped his head with his fingers, which made Oikawa laugh loudly, not caring if it only made Iwaizumi’s headache worse. It was his own fault really. Oikawa had told him twice he should have slowed down, but did he listen? No, of course not. So no, Oikawa didn’t care one bit how Iwaizumi’s head was right now.

“Ugh, you’re terrible,” Iwaizumi told him as he drank the medicine with water and threw a nasty glare his way, “I hope you know that.”

The glare didn’t really bother Oikawa much since his hair was completely dishevelled in the funniest way possible and he threw his head back with another laugh.

“Well I did warn you this would happen, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi groaned again, before looking back at Oikawa.

“Well, at least you had a fun night.” He said it with his gaze focused somewhere just beneath Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa hummed pleased at the memory, “Indeed I had.”

Iwaizumi’s jaw clenched a bit at the answer and his lips thinned in the line, he kinda looked like he had sucked on a lemon and Oikawa kind of felt like laughing again. Iwaizumi’s headache must be worse than he had thought.

“Well, who was _oh so lucky_ to get you last night?” he groaned out the question and Oikawa already had an answer ready to tease him in return, but before he could get anything out, Iwaizumi was talking once more, “I don’t remember anything after you introduced me to that annoying friend of yours.”

Oikawa’s mouth that was ready to give a reply froze half-open. He didn’t feel like laughing anymore. It was like the sentence threw him of axis and he wasn’t sure how to get back. Iwaizumi wasn’t looking at him, instead trying to reach his phone at the far end of cupboard without getting up. Small miracles, Oikawa thinks as he tries to make sense of what Iwaizumi just said and how to piece it together with last night and not to feel like his world is falling apart.

Oikawa should’ve seen it coming, he thought he had seen it coming. He thought he would be prepared if last night turned out to be nothing but just that - a night, one night of fun. But clearly as much as he thought he had prepared himself for that or thought he had held himself back the previous night, it wasn’t enough. Entirely too late, he realized that the moment he had returned the kiss, he had signed himself up for heartbreak.

This hurt even worse, or at least Oikawa thought so. Sure, his heart was breaking, but his mind was also trying to wrap itself around the scenario where he was supposed to tell Iwaizumi they had slept together. _And oh god, no no no_. What if Iwaizumi thought Oikawa had used him while he was drunk. _Oh god, please no_. Forget about Oikawa’s impossible wishes, that _would_ ruin their friendship. Their years of friendship. Oikawa should’ve known better than to do anything when Iwaizumi had been drinking. Sure, he hadn’t actually known how much Iwiazumi had to drink. He hadn’t been with him the entire evening after all and he hadn’t acted any more drunk than usually on a night out. It had never happened before. The grumpiness? Yes. The hangover? Yes. But never blackout. Still, Oikawa should’ve known better. Why had he been so weak?

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he made an effort to get out of bed only to yelp as soon as his comforter was lifted. He promptly pulled it back over himself and glared at Oikawa harder.

“Why. Am. I. Naked.” He gritted through clenched teeth as if it was Oikawa’s fault. And, okay, it had been this time, but Iwaizumi had a tendency to think everything wrong in his life was Oikawa’s fault. And just like that, Oikawa was struck with an idea.

Maybe.

Maybe he could save their friendship.

He put on his best smile, the one that was half teasing, half smug and completely confident. He had lied to Iwaizumi before but this time he almost recoiled at himself for a lie he was about to tell and the grin on his face that had never felt more fake.

“Looks like you had fun last night too.”

He wiggled his eyebrows, praying for his croaked laughing not to turn to sobs. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to curse or thank every god out there when a pillow hit his face, because that meant Iwaizumi had believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it and if you did please leave kudos <3


End file.
